Bubble Gum Lollipops and Camaros'
by Ari Luna
Summary: Kelsey Hale was the new werewolf at Beacon Hills High School with blue eyes and a thing for bubble gum lollipops, she also fit the expectations of a Hale perfectly. Stiles x OC. Set after the Season 3 summer Finale. SLIGHT AU. RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Twirl

"Just don't get in trouble, Kelsey. Also stay away from the pack they don't know that I'm back yet." Derek said as I climbed into the drivers seat of his discarded Camaro.

"No promises Der." I said closing the door, nearly missing his hand, and starting up the engine. I backed out of our freshly painted house.

Derek, Cora, and I didn't really fit in a white wash two story house with a white picket fence in the middle of a nice neighborhood, but it was the last place anyone would look for us.

I flicked on the radio and started head banging to 'All Around me' by Flyleaf. I was about halfway to school when a powder blue bent up blue jeep pulled up next to me.

I looked at the driver, who was head banging and lip singing some rock song, to find that he had dark brown hair spiked up into a quiff, light brown eyes, and smaller moles spotting his face.

I couldn't help but to giggle at his antics knowing that I was doing just that not even 3 minutes before hand. Unluckily, this was the exact moment that he decided to turn to look at me.

He held my eyes for about 5 _long_ seconds then his face started to slowly blush pink until it was a bright red. The light changed and I turned make a pitstop at Starbucks.

—

I walked into school with the clack of my red high heels bouncing off the walls. I could feel the guys looking at my curves and girls wondering where I got my clothes.

My messenger bag that was slung over my left shoulder was hitting my black jean clad hips and was catching and knotting my black wavy hair causing an uncomfortable pulling.

I twirled my bubblegum lollipop in my mouth as I fiddled with my locker combination. I jammed all of my unnecessary binders into the locker and slammed it shut causing an echo throughout the hallway.

I turned around to notice that the whole hall still had their attention on me. I smirked and let my eyes flash a werewolf blue behind my red sunglasses. I walked down the hallway chatter starting up again, when to my right I heard a nasty comment

_'She looks like a basic slut. She's even worse than Lydia.' _

I pivoted on my heel and lifted my sunglasses to the top of my head. I took in the girls plain features and outfit.

"Well, at least I'm not as basic as cable. Secondly I prefer the term whore. Oh! and since I'm so nice go ahead and tell who ever this 'Lydia' girl is that I would be happy to give her lessons on how to be a _proper _whore whenever she has time"I retorted dropping my glasses back to there normal position and strutting down the hallway into the Chemistry room where class was about to start.

"Oh! You must be Ms. Hale! I'm Ms. Kennedy, todays my first day too, so you're not the only newbie. Class this is our new student, Kelsey Hale. She has transferred from a school in Florida. Anyways, why don't you tell us a little about yourself then you can take any open seat!" Now _that _was one preppy teacher.

"Hi. I'm Kelsey." I said sticking to the Hale stereotype and started my way to my seat.

"Is there any connections to Derek Hale?" asked a snooty looking strawberry blonde, whom I'm guessing is this 'Lydia' , her lips puckered into what I would guess was an annoyed smirk.

"Yah, I'm his wife." I continued down the aisle after my sarcastic answer as everyones eyes widened, clearly taken aback that someone had sassed the schools 'it' girl.

I sat down leaning back in my seat when 3 boys turned around and flashed their amber eyes at me.

**Hey guys! This and my other story are kind of update whenever I can stories so sorry if I take a bit. I'm starting high school so it's kind of hard with all of my classes. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 '_So _Scary'

"You know I can flash my eyes too. It's s_oo_ scary " I said under my breath knowing that they could hear me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The only boy with amber eyes said.

"I'm Kelsey. I thought I had already said that when I had to introduce my self" I said twirling my lollipop around my tongue and leaning back in my seat.

"Stop playing games and give me a straight answer!" the guy whispered his other to friends with red eyes clearly disinterested, one was talking to a guy who was clearly his boyfriend and the other was walking to Lydia.

"For the their time I'm Kelsey and I'm in this hellhole because I need an education." I said kicking my legs up to the back or his seat.

"I'm gonna find out sooner or later. So why don't you just let me know now while I'm asking nicely." The pretty boy practically snarled whilst pretending to pay attention to whatever the teacher was talking about.

"Ooo, If this is your nice I can't wait to see your mean, pretty boy" I whispered leaning up so my lips were next to his ear and nipped his ear.

That got him to finally shut up, until the end of class when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! Hi is there anything I can help you with!" Ms. Whatever said overly cheery as usual.

"No, I'm sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to give this to my best friend, It's her birthday today." Said Alison holding a _very _large gift wrapped in silver wrapping paper. I really was hoping that she had another best friend who's birthday was today.

"Aw! That's sweet of you! Don't worry I was going to let the class talk for the last fifteen minutes anyway!" She said. Alison smiled and started to walk towards my seat.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No. nonononononononononon._

"Happy Birthday, Cutie!" She chimed giving me the silver mountain.

"Thank you, hot stuff." I said starting to unwrap it.

"Alison, how do you know her? She's a werewolf don't you like hate them/us." Pretty boy said jumping into the conversation. Alison looked at me and laughed.

"So you haven't let the whole supernatural population of beacon hills know what you are? Anyways Isaac she is an old friend" she elaborated rolling her eyes at me because I was still playing with the wrapping paper.

"So you're not a werewolf?" Pret- Isaac asked.

"No, I am… somewhat. I finally got the wrapping paper off to reveal a box with a lid. I took off the lid and found a whole bunch of stuff.

"Alrighty where to start! Ok! Item number 1… Condoms! Really!" I said in between giggles.

"Hey! knowing you you're going to need them! I really don't want to be called Aunty Ali at 17!" She retorted laughing with me.

"Item number 2, 3, 4, 5 …. peanut M&M's now we're talking! Item number 6 A pack of cigarettes with a sticky note that reads 'Don't light 'em, Just bite 'em. Item number 7 a key with a sticky note that says the key to your house! Item number 8 a shoe box and inside the show box are…. new pointe shoes! item number 9 a bottle of Jack Daniels! And last but not least item number 10 A new tube of red lipstick!" I said soooo happy with my gifts that I tackled Alison.

"Thank You! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best friend ever!"

"No problem! Now get off of me the bell rang and we have gym next with all the werewolves!" She squeaked tugging me off of her.

"Now this is going to be interesting!"

**Hey guys! so heres the second chapter. She is going to meet Stiles in the next chapter but what do you think about her flirting with Isaac? Anyways I am going to be rewriting my 1st story so that is going to go down in a few days because I have a brand new idea with where its going to go. So see you later lovelies!**


End file.
